Talk:Yuri Tamura/@comment-181.58.60.140-20181116220454/@comment-181.58.60.140-20181121004920
"Funny, I do not have a favorite character, because I find them all interesting. I want to know why Yoshida is the way she is: trying to behave tough while being rather innocent and wanting, in a way, to remain a child. Uchi is a caldron of questions. Now Tomoki keeps asking about Kotomi." I respect your opinion, in this series, there are very few characters that dislike me, being those ones Tomoki and Minami, but not for that I don't consider them uninteresting. You said it, although there are moments where the tough attitude of Yoshide bothers me, I want to see her opening herself, honestly I don't think that Yoshida dislikes Tomoko, I believe she holds certain affect toward her, otherwise she wouldn't have dragged Tomoko until Imae. And now it's clear that Ucchi doesn't want to become into only a Tomoko's friend, if it were like that, she wouldn't have felt betrayed when she saw how Miyazaki (who is also her friend) was being "hugged" by Tomoko. Maybe Tomoki feels excited by Kotomi's weirdness, but I doubt it highly. "Though she does not test Yoshida. Is she really a friend of Yoshida? Hmmm." That has always caught my attention, Yuri is now the quite openly like for allowing Mako hangs around with Minami for cheer her up. Regarding Yoshida, I feel more their relationship is based on mutual respect, it isn't have walked toward the next step yet, and she didn't look threatened by Rena and Anna, I guess Yuri knew that Yoshida uses to hang around with them. And about Tomoko, at seem, Yuri feels threatened by any cute or popular girl who is socializing with Tomoko, the Valentine's Day arc had a significant effect on their relationship. By the way, fandom has been shipping Yoshida with Mako since No-Disneyland arc. "I think Mako is a generally "nice person" much like Katō, and she feels sorry for Minami. However, she has a "limit" in that she is not willing to abandon her friends for Minami's sake." How I said sometime, I'd like to see Mako exploding and discharging all her rage onto Minami, you don't want to make angry to a kind hearted person. How you've seen, Mako has tried (probably so many times) to doing Minami hows say one nice thing, the poor Mako is too much kind for her own wellbeing :(. “Minami refuses to associate with her "loser" friends." I think it will be unavoidable that Minami has to associate with those "loser" friends, she has tried unsuccessfully to join into the Akane-Asuka group, and you already saw how this ended up. Minami even was taking in consideration become friends of those "losers" in chapter 132, probably Sachi, Nori and Maki are b**ies at same way than Minami, and therefore she know will make fun of her if they discover she have no friends in class 3-5, I don't think she (and her stomach) want to socialize again with Mike (alias Killer/Letal chef). “Right! Thus far Minami does not seem to have redeeming qualities. She believes that she can become popular by denigrating others. It is slowly not working. I think Mako feels pity for her. Perhaps she thinks she can help her change. That and I think Mako lacks the courage to level with her and tell her exactly what is wrong with her.” Nemo depicts the part of Kuro's otakuism, a little of dark attitude, and the fear to how she is perceived by whoever is around her. *Nemo depicts the part of Kuro's otakuism, a little of dark attitude, and the fear to how she is perceived by whoever is around her. *Yuri-chan depicts the Tomoko's introvertness, the failings by sociabilizing with others and the difficulty at the time of making friends. *Koharu Minami could depict the desire for being popular that Tomoko sometime had, this with the purpose of filling an emotional emptiness, however, at difference of Tomoko, who for try to being popular, she made too much embarrassing and futile "antics" influenced by media, *Minami who lacks of social phobia which is characteristic from Tomoko, she takes a more straightforward action and she joins toward those people to whom she consider as popular ones, for so she "can be seen associating with them", but you already see how this results when Minami tries it on with those ones who aren't b***ies like Sachi, Nori and Maki. And it’s funnily ironic, whereas Minami closes toward popular people for “be seen”, Tomoko attracts them around her without even trying it. At certain way, I think Mako feel pity for Yuri too, after all, she was her only one friend before the Kyoto school trip, and yes, at the same way than Mako tries to help Minami to change, she does with Yuri, fortunately for her, it appeared Yoshida, and especially Tomoko. More than one person has seen Katou like who is occuping the Imae's role (mainly because her relationship with Tomoko), however I think Tomoko is taking this place (at her way), it has showed the effect she has onto whoever are around her, Yuri hadn't give away Valentine's chocolate to Mako before, Nemo broke down her normie mask and revealed her dream about being a seiyu, and her friendship with Akane was amended when they talked one each other, something that Asuka or her other friends weren't able to get it, and Ucchi, well... How I said before, I'm pretty interested about the effect that Tomoko could have onto Minami, after all, papers have reversed. I so sorry for the wall of text.